


Gotham is mine

by Deathstroke746



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstroke746/pseuds/Deathstroke746
Summary: How I would’ve done No Man’s Land In Gotham. With the city abondoned and cut off from the outside world, how will everyone adapt? Can The GCPD save Gotham from the abbess?





	Gotham is mine

*12 hours after the bridges exploded*

Harvey Bullock would walk swiftly to Jim Gordon, Who was in his office on a radio to a SWAT Team. 

Harvey: “Jim!”  
Jim: “Harv, you all right?”  
Harvey: “I’m fine” Harvey replied wanting to get back to work, “listen, Alvarez says Penguin’s taking over City Hall, he’s raided the armoury. The Industrial District is completely shut off, Penguin’s got one of our guys...” Harvey said this with a worried look, further making Jim worried too.  
Jim replied with an anxious look:” “How much ammo have we got?”  
Harvey: “Not a lot, after we had a run in with The Street Demons. Listen pal, I know this is hard, but there is no way we can get into Cobblepot’s territory without being seen! It’s Suicide! Also, we did leave him in a blimp so I doubt he’d be willing to trade.” Harvey read Jim’s mind, he wasn’t going to leave an officer hostage only to be killed. He promised Gotham protection, that doesn’t mean letting them get picked off by criminals.  
Jim: “There has to be a way, do we have any allies left in the City? How’s Barbara?”  
Harvey: “She’s declared her territory a men-free zone, she sees us especially you, she’ll gut us.”  
Jim would look at the ground with a helpless expression. If he can’t protect his own men, how will he protect Gotham? How will he- but his thoughts were cut off when Bruce Wayne arrived, interrupting him and Harvey’s conversation.  
Bruce: “I’ll go.”  
Jim was bewildered by this, and frankly shocked. Jim spoke up “Bruce I know you want to help but this is extreme, even we can’t handle this. I don’t want you as a target so-“ But Bruce interrupted this with a slightly angry expression: “Jim, I didn’t stay behind to let innocent people suffer while I sit back and watch! I came to fight for the City, and ifnthst means stopping Cobblepot, I’ll do it!”  
Jim was taken back by this, however he found it admirable. If a teenager could find courage in this City, why couldn’t he?  
Jim: “Right, what’s your plan?” Which made Bruce raise his eyebrows but continued.  
Bruce would take out a map of Gotham’s sewers layout. “If you take your men into the sewers, it should take you directly to Conblepot’s territory if you keep going straight, when you get out, you should see the way to his armoury and that’s where your men can get the weapons they need to fight Penguin.”  
Jim was very surprised Bruce came up with this plan, Harvey too. They knew the kid was smart, but even they wouldn’t be able to think of this.  
Jim realised he stayed quiet for too long so decided to speak: “What will you do?” were the only words he could come up with.  
Bruce: “I’ll take care of the hostage.”  
After that, Jim told the rest of the police department the plan and ended it with saying: “Suit Up!”

 

*City Hall 12:30 PM*  
A man with tattoos, a black eye and blood dripping from his bottom lip and legs was kneeling down to Penguin, who was staring down at him with a bored expression. Penguin begin the conversation: “What is it this time, Penn?” Was all Oswaldncould mister before going back to petting his dog whilst holding a knife in his other hand that had dried blood on it. Mr. Penn relied in a slightly scared voice: “T-this man and the rest of his gang are responsible for killing one of our soldiers, and s-stealing what remains of our foo-food, sir.”  
Penguin looked at Mr. Penn with an angry expression, which only further terrified Penn. Penguin decided to speak: “Haven’t I told you to take these kind gentlemen out the back, and shoot them?” Which led Penguin taking out a gun and putting a bullet in the gang member’s head. Getting blood all over Oswald’s clothes. Oswald shouted for his servant whilst clapping his hands to get her attention. A voice shouted back: “I’m coming!” And here a woman walked in the room, disposing of the body. Penguin looked back at Penn: “Need I remind you that YOU were the one that betrayed me? Made Sofia the Queen Of Gotham?”  
He spoke up: “Y-yes sir, but you see-“ Penguin stopped him by raising a finger silencing him. “You see Penn, in doing that I gave you a second chance, and yet you continue to bring me dead-men Walking like the person I shot a few moments ago?” Penn seemed to be guilt-stricken and did not say a word which led Oswald to continue: “The only reason you’re alive is because you’re my only friend, besides someone else but that’s besides the point. So please, do what I ask as I do not wish to keep talking to you like this.” Oswald finished in a cold voice. “I take it your silence says yes, so off you go!” Penn quickly walked out of the room leaving Oswald alone in his thoughts. Oswald did not wish to anger Penn, as he was honest in saying he was a friend. The only person who really cared about him after his mother died. He stays cold to Penn to not make him a target like his mother, however he was furious when he betrayed him to Sofia! Before he could think about anything else, he hear gun-fire in the Hall, Oswald looked through the door, only to see people with the initials GCPD on their backs.

 

*Gotham’s rooftops*

Bruce Wayne grappled up to the next rooftop, using his grapple-gun. He’d have to thank Lucius for the upgrade. It was still in development, but he needed it for this mission. As he jumped to the next, he could feel his heart pumping, he loved this feeling but he could only think of one thing when doing this: Selina. In the past hours in some moments he regrets not staying with her, he promised her that but broke it. He knew Alfred would take care of her but he still felt bad. He wishes he was the one Jeremiah shot, but it’s too late to change the past...  
Once he arrived, he overlooked City Hall. He saw the GCPD were already there as anticipated, he ran out of the building and slowly approached City Hall. It was estranged from the chaos that consumed it however Penguin is definitely trying to rebuild it to its former glory and take it for himself. Bruce would stop that, but he couldn’t worry about it now, all that mattered was the hostage. He was thinking of how many lives would end to save this 1 man, Alfred told him not to think about it in a similar situation before but that’s all he could think about... when he saw a thug separated from the others, he surprised him and jumped out kicking the man’s leg and throwing his gun away. The man quickly got up and took a swing at Bruce, but Bruce swiftly dodged and punched the man’s gut, which led to the thug stepping back regaining his balance. The man already had a few bruises. The man tried to grab Bruce only for Bruce to grab one of his arms and twist it, rolling under his legs making the man fall over. Bruce put his boot to the man’s throat and said in a menacing voice: “WHERE ARE THE HOSTAGES!?” The man who was scared half to death, pointed at a small shack not too far away. Bruce knocked the man out and continued walking. He went through the ventilation shaft, as he thought there would be armed guards and there was. He slowly opened the grate which made a scraping noise, alerting the guards that someone was in there with them. One of them spoke: “It might be one of the cops!” Another replied, who seemed to have some of his teeth knocked out from past wars with: “How’d you think of that smartass? Scout the perimeter, no one gets in or out!” Another one in his twenties replied saying: “Of course, sir.” They all went their separate ways, The is gonna be easy. Bruce took the one with the broken tooth out first, smashing his head against the wall. The other two ran over. Bruce was shocked they it here so quickly, one was reloading giving Bruce the opportunity to run towards him whilst grappling the gun out of the other thug’s hands. Bruce jumped towards the one reloading, kicking him. He then punched the other one in the face, making him stumble backwards. The other one shouted: “I’m going to kill you you little sh-“ but before he could finish, Bruce uppercutted him knocking him out. The other one looked st his friends and what happened to them, then looked at Bruce who was glaring at him. The thug looked at his odds, and ran away as fast as he could. Bruce then said: “I thought so.” Bruce went to get the hostages until a shotgun was pointed at his head from behind, he slowly turned around to see Oswald Cobblepot looking at him with a smile saying: “Hello, Mr. Wayne.”

*City Hall outside*

The GCPD and Penguin’s gang were firing at each other, both sides had a lot of ammo to spare so they all continued shooting. An officer managed to shoot one of them in the ear, making 2 of them deciding to help their friend. Whilst a thug managed to shoot an officer in the head, killing him. Jim and Harvey stormed City Hall and fired shots at snipers. They managed to get 2 out of 4, but the other 2 managed to get three good shots in each on different cops. Harvey shouted to Jim: “JIM WE DON’T GOT THE MAN-POWER FOR THIS!” Jim jut responded by saying: “KEEP EM’ BUSY!” Harvey ten said: “What are you- JIM DON’T!” As he saw Jim running up the stairs towards the snipers, other thugs decided to fire at him but Jim and the better aim killing both of them. However one of the thugs fired a lot of bullets at Jim making him duck behind a pillar. The man said: “Always wanted a shot at Gotham’s finest! What better way to end it than killing the Captain!” Before firing more shots. Jim was trapped, he had nowhere to go before seeing a chandelier above the man’s head, this led to Jim shooting it making it fall on top of the thug. Other gang decided to storm through City Hall, taking what they could. Jim managed to shoot one of the snipers before the other one turned around to face him, Jim tried to fire another shot but he was out of ammo leading to the other man shooting Jim’s leg making Jim yell out in pain! He was bleeding badly. The man was about to shoot his head until Harvey knocked him out from behind. “Jim! Are you okay?” Jim tried to up but couldn’t so Harvey decided to help stop the bleeding the best he could. “This is the best I can do we need to get you back to the Green Zone, lofting with the help of another officer. Jim took out his radio and spoke through it: “Bruce, you there?” However all he could hear was a voice he hoped not to ever hear again. Penguin responded trough the radio with: “How are you doing Jim?”

*Gotham Library*

A man was surrounded by bodies, all covered in blood which looked fresh. Making it seem as though they were killed minutes ago. The man who was surrounded by them was painting the wall in green question marks, whilst also writing Riddles. And you could see a name tag on him barely. The name tag said: Edward Nygma.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll see how the first couple of chapters do, and where I will take this story as I have a lot of ideas! Just to verify, some characters will not appear till much later on in the story! If there are any mistakes, this is my first ever fanfic so I do apologise. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
